


Visits

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Dead Water [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Seo Youngho | Johnny, Chicago (City), Implied Mpreg, Johnny Seo's parents, M/M, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: While Ten is in America filming 'New Heroes ' he faces his biggest sacrifice.





	Visits

Ten clapped as they wrapped up filming for New Heroes. He was stateside, filming in LA for the video. He was heading back to his hotel room, and he would have two days free before he needed to fly back to Korea. 

He would be catching a flight to Chicago tonight. Then hop on another the next day to get back to Korea.

He was alone on the trip, having only the staff there with him, Johnny being left back in Korea for promotions with NCT 127.

He had to pay for his ticket to Chicago with his own money, because the company didn't think that the trip was necessary.

Ten thought it was vital.

He was driven back to the hotel and he packed his things quickly, mindful of his flight time. He wanted to call Johnny, he craved hearing the Alpha’s voice, but he knew that if he called the alpha, he would have gotten distracted from his tasks. Johnny’s voice was so soothing to him, and when he felt lonely like he did now, it would only make him want to wrap up in warmth and bask in the sound of his voice. Instead he texted him about his progress and how the shoot went.

He finished packing before collecting his luggage and dragging it to the lobby.

He checked out of the hotel and made his way outside to where the cab was waiting.

They hadn't allotted any staff for him to get to Chicago, so he had to arrange everything himself.

He wasn't shocked at the decision, and it wouldn't be the first time he'd had to travel alone. SM had told him if he wanted to make these trips, he’d have to figure it out for himself. They equated his trips to Chicago with frivolous expenses, things like undeserved vacations and shopping trips. 

He'd wanted Johnny to come, even for a short visit, but besides promotions, which Johnny couldn't easily get out of, they didn't have the funds to fly Johnny out as well.

They hadn't both been in Chicago together in a year.

Ten got in the car, ready to get to his destination.

 

Ten got out of the cab, thanking the cabbie once more and placing the money in his hands before closing the door.

His suitcase thudded to the curb and he sighed, lifting it up with his hip before heading towards the house as the cab drove away.

Ten dragged the suitcase up the stairs before ringing the doorbell. It was early morning, the sun barely peeking over the horizon in the quaint neighborhood. 

The door slid open and he was greeted by Johnny’s mother, an omega with a warm smile and kind eyes.

“Ten honey, how are you?” She greeted and Ten kissed her on the cheek.

“I'm fine. How are you, eomma?” He asked the woman as she led him into the home.

“I'm not able to stay too long, just for the day then I'll have to head right back,” Ten spoke apologetically. 

They rarely had the time or money to stay for longer than a day, and most times they couldn't come at the same time.

Johnny had gotten to fly in during Kcon but Ten didn't have the luxury.

Hopefully they would get the chance to visit at the same time soon. 

“If you can't come that means you're busy, if you're busy, that means you're working,” she waved away and Ten gave the woman a gracious smile.

“Still, it's unfortunate that I can't stay longer,” he said to the omega.

“Does Johnny know you landed,” she asked and Ten nodded.

“I told him as soon soon as I landed. You know how he gets,” he said with a light chuckle and the omega laughed along.

Ten inhaled the familiar scent as they walked further into the house. He could smell the underlying Cedar, the scent that Johnny had gotten from his father along with the smell of his mother’s distinctive floral daisy scent and it relaxed Ten. Ten thought that having a scent that close to Johnny, having a reminder of Johnny was overwhelmingly calming.

“Are you on a diet, can you eat?” The omega asked, beckoning Ten into the kitchen and he followed, making small talk about the weather and his promotions softly as she brewed him some coffee.

It was still early in the morning, too early to have any serious conversation, too early to discuss the heavy things, so they instead turned their idle chatter on trivial things.

“Hon,” He heard and he turned his head at the sound of the alpha of the house, Johnny’s father, coming downstairs. With the Alpha’s Cedar and Amber scent, came something wondrous and inviting, the sweet smell of carnations and warm wool that Ten had been craving since he walked into the house. 

Of course the scent was everywhere, from a bunched up pile of laundry on the couch, to a high chair in the corner of the kitchen, but there was nothing like being able to smell the scent first hand, to be able to bask in it from up close, no stale residue, just warmth.

Ten could feel the corner of his eyes wet and he smiled softly at the dozing baby on the man’s hip. 

“Ten, you’re here, how was the flight?” Johnny’s father asked and Ten made an effort to tear his eyes away from the little girl’s face.

“It was pleasant, I slept most of the way here,” He explained, and the alpha finally caught the clue, handing the little girl over to Ten.

“It’s good to have you home, how long are you here for?” He asked as Ten smoothed down the hair on the child’s head, kissing her temple every so often as he bounced her.

“Not long, I’ve got to be back on a flight by tomorrow morning,” Ten explained, his hands not stilling. 

Ten left his cup of coffee abandoned as he stared in awe at the little girl who had begun to wake up.

With that she began to recoil away from the omega with a whine, reaching for Johnny’s mother as she pushed him away.

The woman gave Ten a sad smile, plucking the child from his hands as the baby let out a sharp wail of distress.

Ten watched as she buried her head in Johnny’s mother’s neck, no doubt finding the woman’s scent more familiar and comforting. 

“I’m going to head up to shower,” Ten excused himself thinly and Johnny’s mother opened her mouth to object. 

“No, Ten, she’s just waking up, she’ll be fine once she’s awake,” She tried to placate him and Ten nodded. 

“I know,” He answered, because that was all he really could say.

He booked it upstairs, dropping his thing’s in Johnny’s old bedroom, that currently served as her nursery. 

Johnny’s scent was stale in the room, no doubt from old clothes left hanging up in the closet and Ten pushed it open, burying himself in one of Johnny’s old hoodies. 

The scent of carnations and warm wool melded with it, making Ten long for his own scent to be as permanent, for it to plant itself in their life.

He hated that his own child didn’t recognize his scent. 

Ten closed the door, dropping down onto his butt and pulling the hoodie into his lap, burying his nose in it.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. 

He didn’t want to taint the room with his emotions, and he could already smell the wet earth scent emanating from him.

He would have to pull himself together so that it didn’t fill the nursery and upset her. 

He took a deep breath, climbing out of the closet and making his way to the bathroom.

He did his best to wash away the scent of strangers and being a idol away, hoping to strip himself down to bare Ten before changing into the comfortable warm clothes that had belonged to Johnny. 

Even with Johnny’s scent fading away, it still smelled like the rest of the house, like Ten’s mother in law and the fabric softener used on the sheets. 

He would smell less like a stranger, he hoped. 

He walked back downstairs to see Johnny’s mother sitting on the couch, holding the baby on her lap.

“Hey, feeling better?” The woman asked and Ten nodded, his hands folded together. 

“Yes, much,” He acknowledged. 

Ten never knew how to feel, the family had welcomed him into their family, into their pack with open arms, but he felt awkward, uncomfortable in the home. 

Sometimes he didn’t feel like he was good enough for their son, but mostly he didn’t feel like he was a good enough omega, because what kind of omega did what he did?

Ten sat beside Johnny’s mother and she bounced the little girl on her lap. She stared up at him through eyes like his situated right above Johnny’s nose. They both had similar cheeks, but Ten hoped to all heavens that she got his teeth and not Johnny’s. 

“Hi,” Ten whispered and she tilted her head, giving him an investigative look before finally reaching her arms out and letting Ten take her. 

She finally tucked her head into his collarbone, taking in his Chocolate sweet scent and Ten wanted to cry. He could hear her babbling against his collarbone, and he wanted to commit the sounds to memory.he couldn't stop thinking of how many of these sounds he'd miss, how many moments he'd miss of his own daughter's life.

 

Ten laid on his back, petting his hand through her hair as she laid on his chest. 

He was in the bed Johnny had slept in as a child, while the small girl played with the fabric of his shirt.

He held his arm out, trying to find the right angle to facetime Johnny with. 

America was fourteen hours behind Korea, so while Ten was getting ready for bed, Johnny was getting ready to start his day.

There was the sound of ringing before the video cut in and Ten could see Johnny’s smiling face. 

“Ten,” Johnny whispered and Ten couldn’t help the breath that left him. 

“Alpha,” He whispered relieved. 

“What do you have there?” Johnny asked and Ten lowered the camera to show Johnny the little girl. 

Her eyebrows furrowed, as if she recognized him, or at least was trying to. 

“It’s your alpha, say hi,” Ten said, using her hand to wave at him. 

“She’s getting so big,” Johnny whispered and Ten nodded, his hand coming down to pat the girls back. 

She reached for the phone and Ten put it in her face, watching as he tiny fingers touched the screen, trying to touch Johnny. When that didn’t work, she headbutted the phone in an effort to scent the alpha.

Johnny cooed, and Ten could hear the sadness in his voice. 

“You can’t cry, you’ve got filming to do, you can’t mess up your make-up,” Ten admonished and Johnny wiped the corner of his eyes discreetly, trying his hardest not to wipe away the makeup. 

“What does she smell like?” Johnny asked and Ten pressed his nose to the back of her head. 

“Like heaven,” Ten admitted and the idea made Johnny’s face crumple. 

“Daddy loves you, he loves you so much,” He whispered to the baby who tried to headbutt the phone again. 

“I’ll grab a couple of her onesies that she’s grown out of before I go,” Ten promised.

“Johnny hyung, you’re needed to shoot!” Ten heard Mark call and Johnny looked back at his phone sadly. 

“I love you, I’ll see you tomorrow- or tonight I guess?” Johnny said and Ten nodded, blowing the alpha a kiss before hanging up with him. 

Ten held the girl tighter to his chest as he felt his eyes wet.

He hated that he’d had to do this, what kind of parent could leave their child in a whole other country to be raised by it’s grandparents.

How could he be so selfish as to put his career over his own child?   
He wished he could take her with him, stop hiding her from the public, but he knew that would never happen. The business of being an idol was tough, and he and Johnny weren’t even supposed to be mated in the first place, no less have a child together. 

Ten knew that he couldn’t just walk away from it all, he had too much at stake. 

Johnny was just beginning to take off after working so hard on his dream, and Ten wasn’t far behind. 

Visits would just have to suffice.


End file.
